


Eye to Eye

by tasibi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I LOVE THEN SO MUCH, Klance if you squint, M/M, Name Calling, No Lions, One Shot, Sorta au where they get along, how does one tag, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasibi/pseuds/tasibi
Summary: Lance and Keith have both struggled with their family situations.Keith having no one to go toAnd Lance with a mental and physical problemHow will these two help each other?





	Eye to Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, this is my first one shot so..um...
> 
> I'm super sorry if it's shitty

_Disgusting._

 A word that can be used for many reasons, in this case, it referred to a child named Lance. He had grown used to the term, even adopting it as a "nickname" his parents had given him, though Lance knew the reality of his situation. Though he refused to come to terms with it, maybe he was scared to, wondering what his dad would do if he found out he had even told anyone .

At a very young age "Lance" began to show signs of depression, and anxiety, but no one could see through his shallow facade, no one could see past the ego he told himself he had, the smile he plastered onto his face; refusing to let it down. No one dared to break down his walls, no one at all, and then Keith came.

He met Keith on a hot summer day while he was hauling cargo to board into some freight train which would take the cargo to another military flight school. Keith had stuck out like a sore thumb, his pale skin contrast to Lances dark Cuban one, his eyes shimmering violet; the opposite of Lances ocean blue. Many would say they were complete opposites, which they were right, appearance wise. But as they say

_"Opposites Attract"_

Lance approached the strange man, and thinking of an excuse to interact he thought of a cheesy pick-up-line.

"Are you a ghost pepper? because you're pretty hot"

Thinking back on it now only made him laugh. He still snickered every time he thought of it and what's more Keith's reaction was even more hilarious than the cheesy pick-up-line

"What are... _ghost peppers_?"

"Are-Are you serious?"

The strange man only tilted his head in confusion to reply.

"Oh, I have gotta take you to this place I know, you'll love it."

"Um, ok?"

He proceeded to exchange numbers with the strange man, and as he looked up at him he realised something.

_Is that_

_No way_.

_A stinking **Mullet**?!_

"I might also have to take you to a barber shop.."

\--

_Weak._

The word can be used to describe many things, but one thing it cannot describe is Keith Kogane. He was beautiful, flawless, as others described him. He could hold his own in fights, and even stare at others and get them to leave him alone, but every ability has its flaws. This ability removed one of the most essential things, the ability to make _friends_.

His reputation spread like wildfire and more and more people began to avoid him, even the teachers. So, when a Cuban boy with ocean blue eyes approached him, he didn't know what to think.

_Is-is he talking to me?_

The stranger-Lance- continued to talk, saying he would treat him to a meal and a haircut...?

"T-That would be nice.."

The stranger stared at him, then smiled at him, a Shit-Eating-Grin. The smile was all too fake, he could tell, though the average person might not be able to. Keith frowned, upset that he had to do what he had to do.

"The names Keith, Keith Kogane, and that grin is so fake, please don't push yourself."

The stranger stared at him, then smiled; genuinely. When he truly smiled his whole face lit up, diminishing the raging and tormenting waves in the strangers eyes.

"Thanks, the names Lance McLain"

\--

Lance dragged Keith to a diner after he finally decided on a place, which took a lot of thought. He also canceled Keith's barber appointment -Much to Lances disagreement, but he gave in in the end-. Now they were both sitting in Sofa like seats, waiting for their orders to come. Lance dared to sneak a peak at Keith, now that he was closer he could see extra details.

He had a **_Mole_**.

A tiny one at that, it sat on his right cheek, hidden in the corner, just out of hind-sight. It was absolutely adorable. Though Lance didn't really like the haircut he had to admit Keith pulled it of. His long locks framed his face, making them seem elegant. His violet eyes lit up all his features, he was stunning. Though looking closer his eyes seemed a little stormy inside, as if he was struggling with something. So, he did what he does best; flirting.

"Hey baby, are you're eyes an ocean? Because I might get lost in your eyes."

Keith became silent and began texting someone on his phone

_Harsh._

Keith then mumbled something

"You're the one who's eyes are like the ocean"

Lance felt blush spread across his face like wildfire, he wasn't used to getting a reply like that, and Keith wasn't used to telling them, seeing as he was as red as a tomato.

"I-I um I just let um that slip!"

"N-no, It's ok it-its just, I I have never ever gotten a reply like that!"

Keith chuckled making Lances blush spread to his ears, his laugh was so sincere, he wanted to hear more.

"You're so cute" Keith said exactly what he was thinking, which shocked him for a moment,but he quickly retorted.

"I'm not the one with the adorable laugh and the cute mole"

Lance chuckled this time ,Keith reddened, redder than Lances face. Keith then hid his face inside the menu.

_So, We're just gonna leave it at that?_

"So.."

Lance perked up his head.

"Would-would you like to go out Sunday?"

Lance laughed, full out laughed, he even disturbed a couple customers who were eating. He placed his head in the palm of his hand and smirked.

"Gladly."

"So... are you going to take the food or not?" Said the employe who wad dual wealding two trays of food.

Keith gaped and his face paled since he couldn't get any redder, and Lance had to muffle his laughter to keep himself from bursting.

\--

The reason he met with Keith was not as many saw it, in his violet eyes he saw distress. He could recognize the distress in his eyes because he at some point felt with it too, and he wanted to help. Even he was still going through it.

_Yeah._

_We can get through this._

\-- End.


End file.
